Forms of Love
by Tanya Waysters
Summary: Background: AU Crossovers, Modern world, familial relationship intact. No magic. All human. Tags: M/F, F/F, M/M, incest, pseudoincest, violence. Emphasis on femslash. Synopsis: What is love, really? How can you differentiate it from the other forms of feelings? How can you say that it is, or it isn't? How to recognize it? How do you even know that it is there?


**AN: I had this idea for...a pretty long time actually. But studies really kept me away for quite some time, and now I'm here! My first attempt in doing cross-over though. Crossovers* cough* . No beta unfortunately, so I did my best to clean it up before uploading it. Anyone interested? I'll treat you to a cup of coffee. Or two.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, enjoy reading, because I know I enjoyed it when I played this story in my head. LOL**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING- FROM THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE TVSHOWS. BUT! THE STORYLINE IS ALL MINE.**

 **Love ya!**

* * *

 _What is love, really? How can you differentiate it from the other forms of feelings? How can you say that it is, or it isn't? How to recognize it? How do you even know that it is there?_

"Are you asking me, or this is just a one-woman show kinda thing?"

Morgana snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her bestfriend- Emma, who's currently raising an eyebrow at her. "Did I say all that out loud?"

"Well, yeah. Not to mention I was pouring my heart out here to you, and you don't even hear a thing I said."

"About your step-grandmother, yeah yeah I heard."

"Then what did I say?"

"That she's way too young to be married to your 60 years old grandfather and how she hates your mother's guts. Your whole family, basically."

"Right?! And she still stays with my grandfather when _clearly_ she doesn't love him at all. I mean, what is that?"

"It's an arranged marriage, right? Plus, her family and yours are filthy rich. Hell, my father even set Arthur up with Aurora- heiress to _Rose and Associates_ law firm. Here I am, just waiting for my turn to listen to the same lectures he gave to my brother. I dread that, by the way."

"But that's just… sick," The brunette shrugs before stirring her cup of caramel latte, "And I wouldn't worry about you, your sister would bite your father's head off before he can even set you up with anyone."

A small smile formed on Morgana's lips before she looked away from the blonde with a sigh following afterwards. "Yeah," With voice full of conviction and certainty, she concluded, "She'll kill him."

And no, it's not an exaggeration. She truly believes that her half-sister would kill her father in a heartbeat if the matter did arise. It has happened couple of times before, Morgause beat her cheating ex-boyfriend until her brother had to use his credit card to cover the poor bloke's medical expenses. Hans- _the ex_ \- was cheating on Morgana with some slutty cheerleader and when Morgause got a wind of it, all hell broke loose. Morgana thought that she would- _should_ \- feel devastated by the infidelity, but surprisingly when she was applying ice pack on Morgause's injured knuckles; all she wanted to do was to kiss her sister's cheek as a gesture of _thankyou_ \- and she did just that.

When she pulled away from that soft cheek and looked at her sister, the breadth's distance between them and the way Morgause's eyes lingered on her lips were actively making her dizzy until she had to quickly break away from the older sibling- saying that she had to meet up with her father soon. Morgana cry-phoned Emma for 3 hours that night.

"Any improvement on that part yet, Pendragon?"

"What kind of improvement are you talking about?"

"Duh. Have you kissed? Confession or something? Anything at all, apart from the big bubble of mess and confusion that you guys delude yourself into?"

"Fuck you, Swan. She's my sister, for God's sakes!"

" _Half-sister._ And even she is your mom, you think your interactions with her are normal? I am almost 99 percent convinced that you have a sister-complex thingy going on."

"You're one to talk, you step-grandmother-obsessed bitch. What time are you picking her up from her office again? You sound like you hate her when you talk about her, but then there you are again willingly becoming her personal chauffeur;" As if to emphasize her point, Morgana crossed her arms, "And you hate driving."

"You know what, shut up." Rolling her eyes, Emma checked her phone for a second before putting it back on the table. "I was just being a good- _person_ , to her and can we _please_ not talk about her like she's 80? She's 36 and I'm 22. 14 years are not that big of a difference."

"But 24 years difference is and you're losing it. Why are you so concerned about her? She casted a spell on you or something?"

"I… She's just… Look, I don't know. I just can't leave her alone like that."

"Because you're a glorified stalker?"

"Shut up, asshole." The blonde woman sighed before checking her phone once again. "She has this… faraway look on her eyes, and it's just… so lonely. And I can't explain it, but I just know that I can't just let her be like that."

"Awww, that's Emma the knight in shining white armor for ya. Saved any damsel in distress yet?" The brunette mockingly cooed at the blonde which then replied by a middle finger. "We call it _boyfriend_ , and his name is Bael."

"Who the hell named their son that and got away with it?"

"Yeah, I dislike his dad too. He's super creepy."

"Who is his dad again?..."

" _Gold corporation_ 's owner, Rumpelstilskin."

" _That_ billionaire? Okay then case in point."

Emma checked her phone once again before deciding that she wanted to be in front of Regina's office 5 minutes earlier than the appointed time. "It's time for me to be _the personal chauffeur_. Talk to you later, okay?"

Flashing a knowing smile towards the blonde's way, Morgana waved; "Alright. Take care."

* * *

10 minutes after Emma left, Morgana was still at the café- observing people while sipping her latte slowly. Far in the east corner, she noticed the Arendelle sisters- one with platinum blonde tresses and the other, a redhead- giggling over something that the redhead showed her older sister on her phone.

It was an ordinary scene, but it made the brunette aching with pain inside.

Because that is normal.

That is what sisters do.

And she hates herself for feeling this way.

She closed her eyes while her thumb and index finger massaging her temple, hoping that doing this will help her headache to just go away and leave her alone.

A headache that had been there since 8 years ago, starting when she first knew Morgause.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
